mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Administrators/Archive 2
Sabotaging-Sim-Survivor AU I told you, I don't want a fancy title. o.o We also got to archive this, too. --'Neural777' 17:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) }} }} !!MAJOR PROBLEM!! }} }} *gasps for breath* Why i do that, ITS BECAUSE I LUV CHEESE PUFFFFFFFFSSSSS!!!! }} The Return of Ray Crazy=Ray? Please clear all items off your personage. THAT IS NOT YOURS!! IT'S MINE!!!!!!" for some reason, even though no one was claiming anything, and when asked what she meant, she randomly replied "I'M A HOST OF MYSIMS CLUB SHOW!" (again, lolwut). Then on my blog entry about Brawl, she randomly gives me a death threat, and tells me she hates me. :O I don't think she's a troll or anythin', but she's certainly...a bit creepy... (No offense to Lisaluchalu, if she is readin' this...)}} CRAZY ONE AU!!! EVIL!! Mr. Ray... IS GONE!! . And i'm guessing that crazy will just "coincidently" come back online}} HI".}} Talk pages I feel that some talk pages are full of nonsense and useless talk - nothing about improving the content of the page or discussing an issue, etc. That's really the purpose of talk pages. Now since Wikia introduced blogs, we can have people do their socialzing talk on those pages (and their personal talk pages are fine). I suggest that we create an offical policy on this (I'll create a page) distinguishing the purpose of talk pages. It's just a bothersome to come across a talk page for a character article and find it full of nonsense and nothing constructive lol.--Mistertrouble189 22:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) like have a link at the top of the page. Also, the nonsense is ok-ish, most of it has shifted to the blogs. Sometimes it gets annoying having to load a talk page and it's so long and heavy with all random gibberish comments . And having two sections isn't a bad. }} Crazy/Ray CASE CLOSED!! }} IDEA!!!!!!! Random54 cussing and JUST BEING PLAIN MEAN! I say we just ban him, or if just banning him right here and there makes you people itchy, then we ask for his IP. Even if he isn't Legodudeman, I vote that he still deserves a ban.}} AHHHHHH!!!!! }} }} He's the one makin' the ruckus now, not Ray.}} }} Not necessarily proxy, but it's possible. Some ISP's change IP's each time a person logs onto the internet.}} }} Travis6 I would ban him immediately, but er...I didn't. *shifty eyes*}} URGENT, SERIOUS EMERGENCY INVOLVING THE WIKI, US, AND LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!! }} OMG INTERESTS!!! Just thinkin' of random ideas to add stuff...}} Indeed.}} Admin sections To answer your question, I dunno...I'd like to be consistent with a theme on it and I don't want some weird funky colors all over teh admin table. Though, if other admins are in favor of this, I suppose I wouldn't have a problem with it.}} }} }} MISTAH TROUBLEMAN, COME OUTTA YOUR FLIPPIN' HOLE AND GIVE US TEH DECIDING VOTE!!!}} 2.IS THIS PAGE LAGGY OR IS TO JUST ME?}} JUST GO WITH WHAT WE HAS NOW!!! NOOO FUNKY COLORS!!! AND NO, WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER NEW ADMIN!!! Gosh. No offense, but you be way too hasty/impulsive with promoting admins. We don't need anymore than 1-2, and we have like 4 (if we exclude Mistah Troubleman). 5 if we include Troubleman. Really, it is absolutely not necessary. Besides, I believe he was online about a few days ago.}} NEVER TOLD NOTHIN' Mikaida: Wait, does that mean you are told stuff? I'm confused! Game-fanatic: SHUT UP, CHILD!! }} BIG, SERIOUS EMERGENCY!!! *steals pie from Dentface, then stuffs pickles in his mouth* You taunt me, so no pie for you.}} MAYJOR ISSUE THAT INVOLVES ME AND BLANKY!!!!!! AHHH!!! }} }} I'M SORRY!!! }} }} I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! HOW ABOUT THIS??? *gives Ned pie* DOES DAT MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER??? }} *points at blanky*}} 'Kay... *buys self some nacho chips*}} ... *stares at Dent'ed'faceman's body*}} WHERE IS NED??? WHERE IS MIKA??? SO CONFUSED!}} }} }} }} TEH LLAMAS...THEY'RE GIVIN' ME SEIZURES WITH THEIR FUNKY COLOR CHANGING POWAHS!!! AAAAAAAAAH!!! }}